Over the Edge
by Jiyunamai
Summary: Dark Fic. M. Trunks deals with his despair and depression at not being able to kill the androids. Rated for themes.


**This is just a little something that came to me while listening to music, probably because I've been reading a lot of Mirai Trunks fictions lately... **

**It is very dark and angsty. It is also rather short. Rated for themes. **

**Over the Edge**

_I've so many regret…to die would be such a mercy, but death eludes me. Let it come and wash me away… cross out what I've become._

Was life even worth living at this point?

He stood on the precipice staring over the side. Watching as the waves crashed into the cliff side.

He was gone. He had fought his whole life, just to die. A miserable life, all only to die a miserable death, alone.

He would never be strong enough. He had convinced himself. It was a stunning realization after the androids had beat him within an inch of his life yet again. He. Would. Never. Win.

If he jumped right now, would smashing against the rocks actually do the job? It would be easier than trying to get the androids to finally finish it.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't push himself over the edge.

_I cannot take this anymore, living like this is breaking me. _

_I'm one step away from stepping over. I'm about to break._

He had trained every day since Gohan had died. 3 years had passed since he had stood on this very cliff side. The same question running through his head now as it had then.

Is life even worth living at this point?

He had trained past his physical breaking point, yet he could not defeat them. He had just suffered another miserable defeat at the hands of those mechanical monsters.

"WHY!?" He screamed out in an anguished cry, falling to his knees at the edge. His hands gripping the edge making small bits of rock break off and fall to the water below. Tears fell from behind the violet curtain of his hair.

_I don't want to be the only one here to fight these battles. _

_I don't know how I got this far, but I'm not okay. I'll never be alright._

"Why Gohon…" the words were barely above a whisper, the sway of the grass he knelt on his only response before his plight was carried away on the wind. "Why me?"

He screamed out his anger and anguish as the rain started to fall.

_The sun is gone, darkness over comes. I feel the light betray me, leave me._

He was utterly alone, the night creeping in as the wind picked up. The rain had started to slant, and was now pelting him like little stones, leaving a stinging sensation on his skin. As the rain washed away his blood and tears, the first crack of lightening flashed across the sky.

_It's a blackness in my mind. It's an inner voice that I can't quiet._

His power exploded around him as he slowly stood. His face became a mask of rage. He realized now; this is what Gohan had meant when he told him we would eventually break. But if he was strong enough, he would come out the other side with a renewed sense of purpose.

The rain continued to evaporate as it hit his golden aura, making it look as though he stood in a patch of fog. He tampered down his energy just a bit, going from a raging inferno to a soft glow.

_I'm a broken person, living in constant fear._

_And I can't fight my way out_

_It can't be done_

_I'm no match for them_

_I'm just not fast enough_

_No!_

He was ready. He would go back like his mother wanted. And he would stop this night mare before it had a chance to begin. And nothing would stop him this time.

**Fin.**

**This ficlet was originally written with Song lyrics in italic. But someone so graciously pointed out to me that I was breaking the rules. Pfft. Yeah, like there aren't hundreds of other song fics that break the rules. Yes, that was snarky. I don't care. Anyway, I like it with the lyrics better, this works, but it's just not as powerful in my opinion. The lyrics were well known and carried the feel of the strong music through the fic. If you are interested in the original, msg me and I will msg it to you. Thanks for reading.**

_**Jiyu**_


End file.
